Tom X Ebola
by VerbaimTerror7
Summary: Tom has just had his heart broken, he thinks he will never see love again... little does he know, love can be unhumane
1. Chapter 1

Toms X Ebola (sequel to Tom X Connor)

Tom is now laying on the blood of his lover.. Connor, DMP is lying 5 feet away wuth several stab wounds in the chest. Tom has never been so sad in his entire life.. everything is gone.

Suddenly his phone rings with a steam message.

LazerX7: Hey, whats up Tom?

Tom begins to type but doesn't send anything.

LazerX7: Tom, y-you there?

#1 Stalker: Yeah... I'm here.

LazerX7: What's wrong Tom?

#1 Stalker: I have ebola.

LazerX7: Haha Tom, you're funny.

#1 Stalker: No.. Lazer listen...

Tom continues to tell Lazer what has happened.

LazerX7: Y-You fucked his wound?

#1 Stalker: Hey, you weren't in the moment.

LazerX7: In what situation would i fuck a mans wound?!

#1 Stalker: Listen, i gotta go.

LazerX7: No, you need to ex-

Tom shuts his phone off, a shadow approaches him.

Cop: Son, what in the hell are you doing here?

Tom sees the cop and realizes what is going on, Tom runs and pushes the cop down, he goes for the woods.

The cop is on the floor trying to get up but slipping on blood.

Tom is running as fast as his blood stained legs can take him.

He stops at a tree and looks down to see how he looks.

The entire bottom half of his body is covered in blood and dust.

His 2-inch cock is... Well... Filled with "Connors" blood.

Tom begins to cry, he then realizes that he can't go home, his mom won't let him.

Tom has nothing..

Suddenly he begins to cough.. a lot, so much coughing hat he feels something is in his throat. He falls and blacks out but can hear a slither.. Then he hears the cop.

Cop: HEY KID! Wait... WHAT THE FUCK IS TH-

End of page 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The cops voice is cut off by the sound of his screaming, after a couple seconds it stops.

Tom: H-Hello?

Cop:...

Tom: HELLO?!

Cop:... Rise... My... Child.

Tom regains life and gets up to see a "stunning" figure.

Tom: Wh-What, wh-who are you?

Cop: I am... Ebola.

Tom is shocked.

Ebola: Tom, i am here to help you.

Tom: I-I don't need he-

Tom is cut off by "Ebola" coming in and kissing him on the lips, It felt like Toms "unexperienced" dreams were coming true.

Ebola: Tom, we are alone.. we both know that.. but we don't have to be, we have eachother.

Tom: I-I just met you.

Ebola: I know, but i am the only one who accepts you anymore.

Tom: ...

Ebola: To everyone else you're just a kid who fucked a wound now.

Ebola You got nothing... I got nothing.

Tom: Ok, i guess i have no other choice.

Ebola rushes up and pushes Tom on the ground and begins penetration.

11:00 PM

Tom and Ebola are walking hand-in-hand in the shadows of the night.. When suddenly.

Cop: Hey! You two!

Tom turns around to see a squad car, he grabs ebola and sprints.

Tom and Ebola are running hand-in-hand as the squad car chases them

Tom: DON'T LOOK BACK!

Gunshots begin, Tom begins to have PTSD to what happened earlier.

Ebola screams.

Ebola: Tom! I am hurt!

End of page 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tom turns around to see ebola on the ground with a gun shot on the shoulder.

Tom: NO! NO I JUST MET YOU, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!

Ebola: I'm sorry Tom, you might have to go on without me.

Tom refuses and picks up ebola running with him on his shoulder.

Cop: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

The cops voice doesn't come from behind it comes from in front of them.

Two gun shots, ebola is dead.

Tom is engulfed with rage and sadness.

He runs straight for the cop... faster than the speed of life!

Cop: STOP RU-

The cop couldn't finish his sentence because Tom was on top of him.. beating the shit outta him.

The cop is now dead, Tom grabs his gun turns around and shoots the squad car dead.

Tom screams his loudest war cry.

Several more squad cars arrive, including a helicopter.

Tom aims for the pilot of the Helicopter shoots and the heli comes crashing down landing on the squad cars.

Tom walks away with an explosion behind him.

Tom looks down to see a "worm" near ebolas body.

Ebola: T-Tooooom.

Tom: Wh-What?

Ebola: I need a body.

Tom strips off his clothes filled with blood and ash.

Tom: Take mine.

Ebola consumes Tom.

Tom feels powerful... End of story 


End file.
